


Анонимы

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anonymous Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Halloween, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей и Бен переспали на ежегодном корпоративе по случаю Хэллоуина. Желая сохранить анонимность, они не спрашивали имён и не снимали масок. Но снова оказавшись в офисе, оба осознали, что не успокоятся, пока не найдут друг друга.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836352) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



* * *

  
Рей терпеть не могла корпоративы, но с неохотой признала, что По превзошёл самого себя, планируя вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина. Для их компании, «Resistance Media», он арендовал местный клуб и набил двухэтажное здание жутковатым тематическим декором. Специальные генераторы выпускали клубы дыма, окутывавшего пластиковые надгробия вдоль танцпола, а на барных стойках стояли котлы с пузырящимся ярким пуншем. Местная рок-группа, «Рыцари Рен», исполняла каверы на культовые хэллоуинские песни, пока на танцполе в мерцании лазерных лучей народ отрывался по полной.

Рей стояла на балконе, глядя на танцующих коллег и потягивая фруктовый алкогольный коктейль, который назывался не то «Могильщик», не то «Расхититель гробниц», может и как-то более пафосно. Никто бы её не узнал – на Рей был костюм Зорро, к тому же она временно перекрасилась в брюнетку. Такая анонимность приходилась как нельзя кстати, поскольку вынужденное общение с коллегами совсем не подпадало под её определение слова «веселье». Именно поэтому сейчас она пряталась на втором этаже в одиночестве, а не танцевала со всеми внизу.

Роуз Тико, с которой она работала и снимала квартиру, считала свою подругу занудой, но Рей просто не чувствовала себя своей среди большинства коллег. Мало того, что они не слишком серьёзно относились к своей работе – не руководствуясь ни деньгами, ни принципами, – так ещё и скучными, некомпетентными придурками были.

Взять, к примеру, Армитажа Хакса. Придурок мирового масштаба, но поскольку этот вспыльчивый рыжий отвечал за выплату зарплат, Рей приходилось молчать. Или Бен Соло, его лучший друг – или враг? Она так и не поняла – ничем не лучше. Соло был сыном генерального директора и занимал должность вице-президента, что автоматически позволяло ему вести себя так, как он того хотел, а хотел он ворчать и грубить. По большей части из последнего их с Рей отношения и состояли.

Рей в принципе тяжело сходилась с людьми – виной тому и трудное детство, и свойственная ей замкнутость, но когда дело касалось Соло или Хакса, она даже пытаться не хотела. И офис был огромным, Рей не могла запомнить имена большинства своих коллег. Не беря в расчёт Роуз, Финна и По, она старалась держаться особняком.

Она смотрела, как трое её друзей веселятся на танцполе, и на мгновение почувствовала укол ревности. Каково быть такими беззаботными и общительными? На подобных масштабных и шумных мероприятиях Рей чувствовала себя как не в своей тарелке. Нет, лучше держаться подальше в одиночестве, в компании одного только коктейля, выжидая, когда это обязательное «веселье» закончится.

– Тебе здесь будто совсем невыносимо.

Рей подпрыгнула, услышав за спиной глубокий низкий голос, и пролила напиток на голову какому-то мужчине внизу. Она обернулась, возмущённая тем, что её отвлекли от размышлений, и замерла при виде заговорившего с ней человека.

 _«Высокий»,_ – её первая мысль, _«красивые губы»_ – последовавшая за ней вторая, и сразу после – _«вот чудила»._ Мужчина был одет в костюм Призрака оперы, а лицо почти полностью скрывала маска – виднелись только восхитительно полные губы и часть щеки.

– Что? – выпалила она, её взгляд всё ещё изучал широкие плечи и длинные ноги. Чёрт, этот парень с ней работает? Рей не могла вспомнить ни одного коллеги, который был так же великолепно сложен, хотя людей в компании работало так много, что она не могла быть знакома со всеми. Может, он пришёл с кем-то?

Его губы изогнулись в греховной усмешке.

– Я сказал, такое ощущение, что тебе здесь ужасно невыносимо.

Рей застонала.

– Только не говори, что ты из тех людей, которые в восторге от вечеринок и считают своей святой обязанностью всех веселить, – желая сохранить анонимность, она попыталась скрыть свой британский акцент. Может, это глупо, но в компании работало не так уж много британцев, и этим вечером она не хотела быть Рей Сандерс – веб-разработчиком и мизантропом. Она хотела стать кем-то совершенно другим, стать смелой и дерзкой. Девушкой, которая не держит язык за зубами и не должна подлизываться к боссам.

Девушкой, которая могла бы переспать с незнакомцем в костюме Призрака оперы – персонажа, в которого она, по общему признанию, по уши влюбилась в тот вечер, когда приемные родители впервые отвели её на мюзикл.

– Вовсе нет, – мужчина потянулся к своим волосам – чёрным, зачёсанным назад в фирменном стиле Призрака – и тут же вспомнил, что не может запустить в них руку из-за тонны нанесённого геля. – Я тоже здесь прячусь.

Рей окинула его взглядом с головы до ног.

– Для человека, который прячется, у тебя очень продуманный наряд.

Он ухмыльнулся, обнажив очаровательно неровные зубы.

– Я мог бы сказать то же о твоём, но у меня ощущение, что мы оба просто достали из шкафа первый попавшийся чёрный костюм, и на этом подготовка закончилась.

А он был в чём-то прав. Её наряд Зорро состоял из чёрных штанов, свободной блузки и меча, маски и шляпы, на которые она потратила двадцатку в местном магазине маскарадных костюмов.

– Но на тебе плащ, – заметила Рей.

Он поджал губы в очень отвлекающей манере. Чёрт возьми, кто этот парень, и откуда у него такие идеальные губы?

– Я… – он прочистил горло и снова попытался поправить волосы, но быстро бросил эту затею и начал сминать в руке край плаща. – Предположим, что он тоже лежал у меня на полке, – неуверенно ответил незнакомец.

– Да ладно! – она потянула за тёмную ткань в районе бёдер. – Что за люди держат у себя в шкафу плащ? – оказалось на удивление просто говорить с человеком в маске, будучи в маске самой. Все тревоги реальной жизни исчезли, и за завесой анонимности Рей чувствовала себя решительной и смелой.

– Трудные подростки, – сразу ответил мужчина. – Впечатлённые Дартом Вейдером настолько, что во всём хотят на него походить.

Рей рассмеялась.

– О нет, только не говори, что ты из таких.

– Из каких? – он склонил голову и сделал шаг ближе.

Рей сглотнула, снова осознав, насколько он был большим. Каким от него веяло теплом даже на расстоянии. Наверное, маска – или алкоголь – заставили Рей потерять рассудок, потому что внезапно ей стало неважно, был он её коллегой или гостем одного из коллег. Важно было лишь то, что он сексуальный, а Рей ни с кем не флиртовала и не спала уже целую вечность.

Чувствуя прилив смелости, она положила руку ему на грудь и вздрогнула, ощутив под своей ладонью твёрдые мышцы.

– Из тех озлобленных парней, которые считают, что их никто не понимает, когда на самом деле они просто придурки.

Он рассмеялся – громко и раскатисто.

– Ого. Кажется, ты провела мне психоанализ меньше, чем за десять секунд.

Рей закатила глаза.

– Господь всемогущий, – она забыла об акценте и постаралась вернуться к американскому. – Итак, мистер Призрак оперы, озлобленный парень, берущий пример с Энакина Скайуокера… зачем пришёл на вечеринку, раз ненавидишь Хэллоуин?

Он пристально на неё смотрел. В тусклом освещении клуба было сложно определить цвет глаз, но ей казалось, что они тёмные и напряжённые. Его рука легла Рей на талию, и по её телу побежали мурашки.

– Может, я хотел забыть о всей происходящей в жизни фигне, надеть маску и разок для разнообразия делать то, чего хочу я сам.

– Правда? – Рей облизнула губы, возбуждённая его низким голосом. – И чего же ты хочешь, мистер Призрак?

Между ними было явное сексуальное напряжение. Рука с её талии медленно скользнула выше; незнакомец чуть сжал ладонь, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь груди.

– Это зависит от… – начал он, наклоняясь к её уху ближе.

Всё развивалось стремительно... но к чёрту, это возбуждало.

– …от чего?

– От того, будешь ты называть меня мистером Призраком… – его ладонь задержалась на рёбрах, и он легонько коснулся соска, –…или папочкой.

Рей уставилась на него, одновременно с возбуждением и недоверием.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я называла тебя… папочкой? – даже просто повторив это слово, она почувствовала, как её киска сжалась, хотя прежде Рей никогда не называла своего партнёра так.

Он вздрогнул, отчего полы его плаща колыхнулись.

– Да, – выдохнул он и наклонился, коснувшись губами её уха: – Ты будешь очень хорошей девочкой, если станешь так меня называть.

Рей всхлипнула, у неё чуть подкосились колени, и свободная рука незнакомца легла на её талию, чтобы удержать. Он забрал у Рей коктейль и отставил в сторону, снова опустив ладонь на то же место у груди. Он ничего не делал, словно ожидая разрешения, поэтому Рей прильнула к нему. Его ладонь сжала небольшой холмик её груди, массируя и растирая затвердевший сосок.

Рей издала мягкий хриплый стон, выгнула спину и вжалась в его руку сильнее.

– Я никогда… – она облизнула губы и попыталась снова. – Никто никогда не называл меня так, – Рей даже не подозревала, что хотела подобного, пока не услышала эти слова, сказанные его низким томным голосом.

– Нет? – его губы коснулись чувствительного уха снова и спустились чуть ниже. Он прикусил мочку, Рей двинулась бёдрами ему навстречу и задела возбуждённый член. Боже, он уже был очень твёрд, а ведь дело не дошло даже до поцелуя. – Я научу тебя, – сказал Призрак, – как быть хорошей девочкой. _Моей_ хорошей девочкой.

Застонав, Рей прижалась ближе и обняла его за талию. Одной рукой она ухватилась за рубашку незнакомца, другую положила ему на задницу и притянула к себе, нетерпеливо потираясь о его тело. Это было безумием, совсем непохоже на Рей, но у неё кружилась голова от ощущения его тела и запаха.

Он схватил её шляпу и отбросил. Затем лица Рей коснулось его дыхание – прерывистое, с привкусом виски, и Призрак накрыл её губы своими.

Незнакомец целовал её нетерпеливо и страстно, и Рей отвечала ему с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Она приоткрыла рот и застонала, стоило его языку проникнуть внутрь. Это был глубокий, дикий, небрежный и грубый поцелуй – возможно, лучший в её жизни.

– Почему я? – спросила она, на несколько мгновений оторвавшись от него, и провела языком по мягкой нижней губе мужчины. – Я просто незнакомка в костюме Зорро.

– Думаешь, я не вижу, насколько ты красива? – отвечал он между прерывистыми пылкими поцелуями. – Я заметил тебя ещё у бара – как ты двигалась, как улыбалась… не мог перестать смотреть, – он низко застонал и опустил руку ниже, стиснув её округлый зад. – Чёрт, у тебя невероятная задница, котёнок. И эти классные сиськи… – он скользнул правой рукой левее, сжимая затвердевший сосок.

Рей не надела бюстгальтер, потому что на блузке было много рюшей, да и грудь у неё небольшая, поэтому ничто не могло заглушить восхитительную смесь боли и удовольствия, стоило мужчине ущипнуть её за сосок. Она ахнула, когда возбуждение, словно электричеством, пронзило её между бёдер.

– Ещё, папочка.

Она думала, что это прозвучит странно, но слово слетело с губ легко. Чувствовалось _правильным._

– Умница, – Призрак – _папочка_ – глухо зарычал Рей в рот и прикусил её нижнюю губу. Он начал успокаивающе ласкать сосок и целовать Рей в шею. Холодная твёрдая маска коснулась нежной кожи, и чёрт, как же это было эротично.

– Не будем снимать маски, – предложила она, пока он покрывал поцелуями ключицы. Это была самая горячая ночь в жизни Рей, и всё пойдёт прахом, если окажется, что она собралась трахнуться с каким-то задротом из бухгалтерии.

Он усмехнулся ей в кожу.

– А ты та ещё проказница, – его ладонь опустилась ей на задницу с резким шлепком, заставив взвизгнуть и податься ему навстречу. Она подвигала бёдрами, желая, чтобы эта широкая ладонь шлёпнула её ещё раз.

– Да, – ответила она, совершенно позабыв о стыде. Рей была безумно возбуждена, и каждое движение бёдер ему навстречу заставляло киску пульсировать от удовольствия. – Чёрт, это так заводит.

Она почувствовала, как мужчина снова улыбнулся ей в кожу, затем он подхватил её за задницу и поднял на руки. Рей пискнула и обхватила его ногами, прижавшись к губам с очередным поцелуем, пока он уносил её всё дальше от перил.

– Куда мы идём? – выдохнула она в перерыве между поцелуями.

– Я ищу… – прорычал он, одной рукой удерживая Рей, а другой – нажимая на ручку закрытой двери. – Ищу укромное место.

Бар наверху был закрыт, так как вечеринка проходила на первом этаже. И когда оказалось, что все двери заперты, мужчина отнёс Рей за стойку. Он поставил её на ноги и развернул лицом к пустому залу. Рей оперлась на деревянную поверхность стола, выставив бёдра назад и не переставая о него тереться. Место было не самым укромным, но стойка закрывала их по пояс, и случайно забредший сюда человек ничего бы не заметил.

Но в действительности опасность быть пойманными возбудила Рей ещё больше.

– О боже, у тебя идеальное тело, – сказал он, проводя руками по её спине и бокам, обхватывая формы, будто измеряя. Ладони почти соединились вокруг её талии – как они могут быть такими _большими?_ – и Рей с трепетом смотрела на них, гадая, каково будет чувствовать внутри себя один из этих длинных пальцев.

– Потрогай меня, – потребовала она, когда он остановился у её бёдер и сжал пальцы на эластичной ткани леггинсов. – Мне это нужно.

Он задумчиво хмыкнул, затем наклонился и прикусил кожу между её шеей и плечом. Поцелуй смягчил укус, но пальцы сжимали бёдра Рей почти до боли, и она понадеялась, что останутся синяки.

– Ты говоришь мне, что делать, маленькая негодница? – его голос звучал порочным шёпотом, и Рей вздрогнула от услышанного в нём обещания.

– Пожалуйста, – исправилась она, прижимаясь задом к его члену. – Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне.

– О нет. Я решаю, что с тобой делать и когда, – одним движением он выправил из штанов её блузку, запустил руки под ткань, дотянулся до сосков и сжал их. Шеи Рей коснулось его обжигающее дыхание. – У тебя такие сладкие сиськи, идеально помещаются в моих ладонях.

Он щипал и играл с ними, разжигая в её теле искры возбуждения, и хотя Рей выгибалась и прижималась к мужчине, его руки не опускались ниже. Она разочарованно заскулила.

– Пожалуйста, – повторила Рей. – Я так намокла.

Он застонал.

– Да ты смерти моей хочешь. Но ты забываешь кое о чём важном, и я не смогу наградить тебя, пока ты не исправишься.

В чём дело? Рей начала лихорадочно соображать.

– О… о чём я забыла? – теперь её соски заныли, он сжимал их слишком сильно, заставляя Рей извиваться от возбуждения.

– Как ты должна называть меня, котёнок?

Она вздрогнула и обрушилась на барную стойку, прижавшись к ней локтями, лишь бы избежать его коварных пальцев, и вжалась в его пах сильнее.

– Пожалуйста, коснись меня, папочка, – выдохнула она.

Его руки скользнули вниз, касаясь чувствительной кожи в низу живота, и взялись за пояс леггинсов.

– Так-то лучше, – сказал он, слегка запустив пальцы под ткань, – но, думаю, тебя нужно немного наказать, чтобы ты точно не забывала впредь.

Она застонала, наклонив голову вперёд. Мысль о наказании оказалась шокирующе заманчивой, и Рей переминалась с ноги на ногу, желая унять изнывающую киску.

– Да, папочка.

– Как думаешь, вытерпишь пять шлепков? – он потянулся ниже и начал поигрывать с волосками на её лобке.

– Да! – Рей двигала бёдрами, пытаясь опустить его руку ещё ниже, но он отстранился. – То есть да, папочка, – поспешила исправиться она.

– Ммм, – одним движением мужчина спустил её штаны вместе с трусиками. – Расставь ноги как можно шире, – приказал он.

Она повиновалась. Прохладный воздух коснулся влаги между ног, и Рей невольно всхлипнула, представив вместо этого тепло языка своего любовника.

– Если почувствуешь, что перебор, – предупредил он, – просто скажи «Хэллоуин», и я остановлюсь.

Рей не сомневалась, что кодовое слово не понадобится: она была без ума от всего, что предлагал ей этот незнакомец. Она кивнула в знак согласия.

Он ухватил её за волосы, оттягивая голову назад. Шея горела от напряжения, когда Рей посмотрела на него через плечо, упиваясь видом раскрасневшихся губ и гладкой белой маски.

– Мне нужно это услышать, – настаивал он. – Скажи, что поняла.

– Я поняла. Сказать «Хэллоуин», если захочу прекратить, – её голос дрожал, уже было практически невозможно имитировать американский акцент.

К счастью, он был слишком отвлечён, чтобы это заметить. Мужчина тяжело дышал, и Рей знала, что эта анонимная игра возбудила его не меньше, чем её саму.

– Встань на цыпочки, – приказал он. – Упрись локтями.

Он отпустил её волосы, и Рей снова повиновалась – повернув голову, встала на носочки, чтобы ему было удобнее. Его огромная рука массировала ягодицу, затем поднялась и легла назад со звонким шлепком. Рей резко подалась вперёд, ударившись бёдрами о край стойки.

– Считай, – велел он.

– Раз, – выдохнула Рей.

Ту же ягодицу накрыл новый удар.

– «Раз», кто?

– Раз, папочка

Он хмыкнул.

– Я вижу, запоминать ты будешь долго. Первый не считается, потому что ты обратилась ко мне неправильно, – он провёл ладонью по другой ягодице, скользнул между ними, заставляя Рей извиваться, и затем положил руку на самую мягкую часть, предопределяя место удара.

Этот шлепок был таким же сильным, как и первые два, и Рей поразилась контролю, снова подавшись вперёд и ударившись бёдрами о стойку.

– Два, папочка.

Левой рукой он обнял её бёдра, защищая их от угла, а правая скользнула ниже, к нежной коже между ягодицей и бедром.

Резкий удар по этой чувствительной точке заставил её заскулить, а тело захлестнула горячая волна.

– Три, папочка, – слева тут же последовал четвёртый, и Рей была благодарна, что рука защищает её бёдра от синяков. – Четыре, папочка!

– Ещё один, – сказал он, успокаивающе поглаживая. Он не спешил, лаская ужаленную плоть, затем остановился. Его ладонь исчезла и вернулась с самым сильным за вечер ударом. Рей была рада, что внизу громыхала музыка, заглушавшая и звонкие шлепки, и громкие стоны. – Пять, папочка! – воскликнула она.

Он склонился над ней, прижимая к стойке.

– Моя хорошая девочка, – промурлыкал он ей на ухо. – Выдержала. Тебя это возбудило, котёнок?

Рей закивала, затем вспомнила его слова. Он хотел слышать её ответы.

– Да, папочка, – её голос дрожал от сильного возбуждения. – Я так намокла.

Он застонал, затем оторвался от неё и пристроился сзади.

– Лучше я сам проверю, – мужчина встал на колени, нежным движением раздвинул её ягодицы, и издал мягкий отчаянный стон. – О да, ты намокла. И всё из-за меня? – спросил он, и у Рей между ног стало ещё жарче.

– Да, папочка, – с каждой секундой повиноваться ему становилось всё легче, и она отчаянно хотела доставить ему удовольствие – своей киской, задницей и всем, чем он захочет.

– Хорошие девочки заслуживают награды, – сказал он, и только жаркое дыхание предупредило её о том, что он собрался сделать – язык скользнул от клитора к ягодицам.

Рей зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы заглушить крики. Он лизал так, словно это было делом всей его жизни, касался языком складочек, ласкал её бутон уверенными движениями. Он держал Рей раскрытой перед собой, то и дело задевая носом в маске её киску и задницу. Когда его язык проник глубоко внутрь, Рей сдалась и рухнула на стойку, вжимаясь лицом в скрещённые руки, чтобы заглушить стон.

– Ты такая вкусная, – сказал он, теперь касаясь её пальцами, проводя ими по складочкам и обводя клитор. – Боже, ты вообще настоящая?

Рей могла спросить его о том же. Ей в самом деле отлизывал Призрак Оперы на хэллоуинском корпоративе? Это было самым безумным, самым диким, что Рей творила за свою жизнь, и ей хотелось большего.

– Спасибо, папочка, – застонала она, пока он продолжал трахать её пальцами и лизать. – Мне так хорошо, – низ её живота напрягся, а мышцы сжимались в приближении оргазма.

Его стон гулко отозвался в её чувствительной плоти.

– Хорошая девочка. Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты кончила от моего языка.

Он нырнул снова, настойчиво облизывая клитор, когда напряжение в теле Рей неожиданно исчезло. Оргазм захлестнул её волнами, она кричала, одновременно подаваясь навстречу этому ощущению и избегая его. Мужчина удерживал Рей на месте, не отпуская, пока она не задрожала и не обмякла в его руках.

Напоследок лизнув её складочки, мужчина встал и снова склонился над ней.

– Всё хорошо, котёнок? – с усмешкой спросил он.

Рей застонала в руки, затем склонила голову набок, чтобы взглянуть на него.

– Да, папочка.

Он провёл ладонью по её лбу, смахнув выбившуюся из-под маски влажную прядь.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – прямо сказал он.

Рей нетерпеливо кивнула, приподнявшись на локтях. У неё кружилась голова от спиртного и оргазма.

– Сделай это, – сказала она и поспешила исправиться. – В смысле, пожалуйста, трахни меня, папочка.

– Раз ты так вежливо просишь, – на его губах заиграла улыбка, и он наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Рей. Поза была неудобной, край его маски впился ей в щёку, но Рей страстно поцеловала в ответ, желая выразить свою благодарность губами и языком.

Спустя несколько долгих мгновений мужчина отступил.

– Кажется, у меня в бумажнике есть презерватив, – сказал он, залезая в карман. Строгий командный тон почти сошёл на нет, и сейчас Призрак казался почти смущённым. – Знаешь, я не особенно рассчитывал на подобное.

Рей усмехнулась.

– И я нет.

Услышав шелест, она взглянула через плечо и увидела, как он расстегнул ширинку и надел презерватив.

– Чёрт, какой он огромный, – выдохнула Рей. Какое счастье, что она уже кончила, потому что за всю жизнь она никогда не видела такого большого члена.

Мужчина ухмыльнулся до ямочек на щеках, снова обнажив неровные зубы, отступил на шаг и взял возбуждённый член в руку, чтобы Рей могла полностью рассмотреть его.

– Думаешь, справишься?

Она захныкала, киска неконтролируемо сжималась. Если они не потрахаются сию секунду, Рей умрёт.

– Да, папочка, – ответила она, отчаянно кивая. – Справлюсь.

– Я знаю, что сможешь, – сказал Призрак, возвращаясь. Он провёл рукой по её спине, прижимая к барной стойке, и Рей снова поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы ему было удобнее.

Они всё ещё были полностью одеты, за исключением спущенных до колен штанов Рей. Чёрт, да на нём был плащ; казалось бы, секс в маскарадных костюмах – глупая затея, но на деле это было ужасно эротично. Рей чувствовала себя дикой и опасной, свободной от ожиданий коллег и общества, от миллионов будничных проблем. Здесь и сейчас, с её Призраком – папочкой – она может чувствовать что захочет и быть кем пожелает.

Когда головка коснулась влажного входа, Рей в предвкушении вздохнула. Он толкнулся на несколько дюймов, из её лёгких вырвался воздух. Она не ожидала, что он будет растягивать её так сильно, как ни один член или вибратор до этого.

– Вот так, – шепнул он, продвигаясь ещё на дюйм, медленно толкаясь бёдрами. – Ты так славно растягиваешься на моём члене. Выдержишь ещё немного, котёнок?

– Да! Пожалуйста, да. Да, папочка, пожалуйста… – отчаянно бормотала Рей, подаваясь ему навстречу, пытаясь вобрать в себя больше.

– Чш-ш, – успокоил он, поглаживая её по спине. Его рука дрожала. – Я дам то, чего ты хочешь, – одним твёрдым и, казалось, безумно долгим движением он вошёл в неё полностью.

Из груди Рей вырывались дикие отчаянные крики. Она вцепилась в барную стойку, пытаясь двигаться на его толстом члене, но он держал её на месте, осторожно вытаскивая и толкаясь назад. Это был полный экстаз, секс её мечты.

Он дотянулся рукой до клитора.

– Хорошая девочка, – сказал мужчина, продолжая неторопливо двигаться. – Скоро я тебя выебу как следует, просто хочу убедиться, что ты готова.

– Я готова! – Рей было совсем не до правил. Колени тряслись, она едва стояла на ногах, и единственное, что удерживало девушку – сильная рука на киске и пронизывающий её член. Рей сжалась на нём, желая свести мужчину с ума от вожделения.

Он зашипел.

– Чёрт, детка. В тебе так хорошо, – он вытащил почти полностью и снова вошёл, на этот раз гораздо жёстче, и погрузился максимально глубоко. Рей почувствовала разрушительное, почти болезненное удовольствие.

Он задавал безжалостный ритм, врезаясь в неё уверенными размашистыми рывками. С каждым её тело толкалось вперёд, отчего клитор вжимался в его пальцы, и её пронизывало жаркое наслаждение. Рей собиралась кончить на этом члене, и _бурно._

– Блять, какая же ты узкая, – простонал он, начиная вбиваться в неё уже по-настоящему жёстко, теряя над собой контроль. Движения были дикими и резкими, высвобождавшими всю силу его страсти. – Чертовски хороша, детка, и вся моя.

С каждым толчком из груди Рей вырывались резкие вскрики, а влажные звуки казались ей громче музыки. Он трахал её, задавая недосягаемую планку для всех её будущих любовников. Рей закрыла глаза, стиснула зубы и изо всех сил вцепилась в барную стойку, чувствуя разливающееся в теле удовольствие.

Стоило ему сильнее потереть клитор, как она взорвалась; киска пульсировала, Рей тряслась и визжала. Она хлопнула ладонью по поверхности стола, едва справляясь с ощущениями. Глаза резко распахнулись, и невидящим взглядом Рей уставилась на зелёные стробоскопы над танцполом. Весь её мир сжался до ощущения вбивавшегося в неё члена и сильных пальцев на клиторе – вселенной мерцающих огней и пульсирующей страсти.

Вернувшись наконец с небес на землю, она услышала его рык и ругань – мужчина не ослаблял своего ритма. Ещё несколько глубоких, разрушительных толчков, и он кончил, прижимаясь к ней своим подрагивающим телом.

– Блять, блять, блять!

Они долго стояли так, склонившись над барной стойкой. Он прижимался грудью к её спине, промокшая от пота одежда приклеивалась к телам, а тяжёлое дыхание громыхало у Рей над ухом.

Наконец он выпрямился и вытащил, оставив её опустошённой, уставшей и желающей большего. Рей ошеломлённо наблюдала, как одним движением мужчина стянул презерватив, связал его и бросил в мусорное ведро. Затем застегнул штаны и вернулся, чтобы помочь ей одеться.

– Ты выглядишь разбитой, – сказал он, заправляя её блузку в облегающие штаны.

– Я и разбита, – Рей прислонилась к нему, чувствуя головокружение, пока он поправлял на ней одежду. Что ей теперь делать? Дать пять? Похвалить член? Назвать папочкой и попросить ещё?

Она вернула меч и шляпу, затем столкнулась с Призраком лицом к лицу. Трудно было распознать его чувства под закрывающей лицо маской, но он поджимал покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, будто не мог подобрать слова. Мужчина снова хотел провести рукой по волосам – это у него определённо нервное – и в очередной раз опустил руку, нащупав гель.

– Итак, – начал он.

О боже, Рей осознала, что случилось. Она вспыхнула, смущённая тем, что просто стояла как идиотка и таращилась на него, пока её собеседник явно пытался придумать, как им поизящнее разойтись.

– Не переживай, я не буду нести всякую чушь, – сказала она, отступив назад с поднятыми руками, но забыла о своём мече, поэтому в итоге угрожающе взмахнула оружием перед его носом. – Это было… здорово. Да. Здорово.

Он слегка приподнял руку, будто собирался коснуться Рей, но тут же сжал в кулак, отдёрнув к бедру.

– Я…

– Я…

Они заговорили одновременно, и снова замолкли, глядя друг на друга. Чёрт, это было неловко.

_«Нужно просто покончить с этим»._

– Спасибо за секс, – пискнула Рей и вздрогнула от несуразности сказанного. – С Хэллоуином тебя! – о нет, это ещё хуже. Собрав остатки собственного достоинства, она пронеслась мимо него и побежала по лестнице вниз.

– Постой…

Рей проигнорировала голос за своей спиной, слишком смущённая и растерянная. Только что она переспала с незнакомцем. Горячим незнакомцем, который оказался очень, очень хорош в сексе, но всё же незнакомцем, с которым они почти наверняка работали вместе. Она понятия не имела, кто он – к счастью, и он не знал, кто она. Это значило, что в офисе не будет дурацких неловких встреч, ведь он ясно дал понять, что не хочет большего.

Если юность и начало взрослой жизни и научили её чему-то, то это было осознание того, что люди редко хотели от Рей большего – будь то дружба, семья или любовь. К счастью, и ей не нужно было многого от людей.

Она выскочила из клуба на свежий ночной воздух. Преисполненная решимости убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери, пока в голову не ударило сделать что-нибудь унизительное – умолять Призрака пойти с ней на свидание, например, – Рей поняла, что обманывает себя. У неё уже болело в груди, словно в сердце застрял шип, а руки и ноги дрожали от того, что он с ней сделал.

Она определённо хотела большего.

Вот чёрт.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Рей не могла перестать думать о нём.

Она встала из-за стола, чтобы «размять ноги» уже в третий раз за последний час – сделать длинный крюк от окон до кухни вдоль кабинетов, стараясь пройти мимо коллег максимально непринуждённо. Что наверняка выглядело не так уж непринуждённо. Рей чувствовала себя шпионкой в тылу врага.

И целью миссии было узнать, с кем из коллег у неё был лучший секс в жизни.

С того вечера, когда Рей наклонили над барной стойкой, отшлёпали и оттрахали как следует, прошло несколько дней. Было утро понедельника. Незнакомец, _папочка,_ её Призрак Оперы, вероятно, прямо сейчас находился в этом самом здании, и она разрывалась между желанием выследить его и снова оттрахать и желанием спрятаться от него навсегда.

Ей жизненно необходимо было узнать, кто он. Хотя ему необязательно было узнавать её – по крайней мере, пока Рей не убедится, что его желание столь же сильно и взаимно. К счастью, временная чёрная краска для волос уже смылась, и Рей вновь стала самой собой: обычной и замкнутой. Для неё это значило хмуро смотреть на мониторы и игнорировать всех, кроме По, Финна и Роуз, что, как она понадеялась, поможет ей оставаться незамеченной до разгадки.

Внутри всё затрепетало, когда Рей увидела на кухне очень высокого мужчину – может, это он, её таинственный любовник? – но воодушевление сменилось растерянностью, когда оказалось, что перед ней Бен Соло. Конечно, он был высоким, да и с фигурой как у Призрака, но недовольная физиономия, дурацкие очки и волнистые волосы противоречили образу. Этот вечно язвящий, унылый придурок никак не мог довести Рей до потрясающих оргазмов.

В этот самый момент он одаривал своим фирменным хмурым взглядом кофемашину, будто та нанесла ему личное оскорбление. Учитывая высокомерие Бена, наверняка именно так он и думал.

– Вот дрянь, – сказал Бен и ударил по кофейнику так сильно, что тот опрокинулся. К счастью, внутри ничего не было, но от громкого удара Рей всё равно подпрыгнула.

Должно быть, это движение привлекло внимание Бена, потому что он подобрал кофейник и повернулся к ней лицом. Поняв, кто стоит в дверях – Рей Сандерс, айтишница-брюзга, – Бен оскалился ещё больше.

– На что уставилась?

От его голоса по телу Рей побежали мурашки. Глубокий и звучный, немного сердитый, заставлявший её чувствовать себя жертвой в лапах на удивление привлекательного хищника. Каким бы ни был засранцем, Бен обладал определённым магнетизмом, и глупо это отрицать.

– Очевидно, на истерику уровня «босс», – ответила Рей и направилась к холодильнику. Вообще у неё не было причин заходить на кухню, поэтому пару минут она просто рылась на полках, после чего выпрямилась и увидела сверлящего её взглядом Бена. – Что? – спросила она. – Я называю вещи своими именами.

Он продолжал напряжённо на неё смотреть, между хмурых бровей оставалась глубокая морщинка. Взгляд Бена поочерёдно задерживался на её груди, талии, бёдрах… постойте, Бен Соло на неё глазеет? Рей скрестила руки на груди и сердито на него посмотрела.

Бен поднял взгляд, взволнованно поджав губы.

– Позволь напомнить, – напыщенно начал он, – что я вице-президент, а ты…

– Никто, – перебила его Рей, уже в который раз слыша эту фразу. – Да, вы четко дали мне это понять, когда прошлой весной я – с большим опозданием, и не по _моей_ вине – забрала ваш ноутбук для установки важных обновлений, – она произнесла эти слова с максимально чопорным британским акцентом, и Бен сдулся у неё на глазах.

– Неважно, – сказал он, пройдя мимо Рей к выходу, и остановился у порога. – Кофемашина сломалась. Почини.

Она на него уставилась.

– Это не моя работа.

– Ты же айтишница, да? Я думал, поддерживать оборудование в рабочем состоянии – твоя обязанность, – с этими словами Бен исчез, оставив Рей в ярости.

Вот же сволочь.

Что ж, эта милая беседа явно поставила точку. Бен Соло определённо не был её таинственным незнакомцем.

Но если не он… то кто?

***

Бен Соло был в ужасном настроении.

Утром не сработал будильник, из-за чего он на двадцать минут опоздал на встречу с финансовым директором, Аланом Сноуком. Что, в свою очередь, не сыграло Бену на руку, когда пришлось просить у этого жуткого старика увеличить финансирование команды. После долгого разговора на повышенных тонах Бен ворвался в свой кабинет и случайно сжал пишущую ручку так сильно, что та хрустнула, залив синими чернилами манжет. И в довершение всего, когда он пошёл сварить себе чашку кофе, треклятая машина сломалась, и теперь ему предстоял адский день без кофеина.

И будто мало он настрадался за это утро, его – ладно, ладно – истерика случилась на глазах человека, которому совершенно не следовало это видеть. Рей Сандерс, айти-специалист. Также известная как самая красивая девушка из всех, кто когда-либо ненавидел Бена Соло – искренне, от души.

Едва начав работать в «Resistance Media» почти два года назад, он сразу влюбился в эту дерзкую британку. За работой она отвечала саркастично и прямолинейно, иногда доходя до грубости, и эта резкость манила его, словно песня сирен. Бен тоже часто был груб, хотя в основном потому, что иначе разговаривать с людьми не умел. Дурной эффект закрепляла и манера поведения: по словам придурка Хакса из бухгалтерии, у Бена всегда было стервозное лицо.

Конечно, когда он попытался впервые заговорить с ней, всё прошло ужасно. Рей разбиралась с его ноутбуком, и Бен, в безуспешной попытке пошутить, спросил, пробовала ли она включить и выключить. Она фыркнула: _«Спасибо большое, я умею делать свою работу»._ Он не помнил свой ответ, но тот определённо был неудачным, и с тех пор их отношения только ухудшались. Теперь Рей всегда свирепо на него смотрела и язвила – когда не избегала напрямую.

Бену удалось похоронить страсть глубоко внутри себя, пока его совсем не перестала беспокоить ненависть Рей. Его это не волновало. Почти. Наверное.

Он всё равно привык, что его ненавидят. Когда Рей смотрела на него как на кусок дерьма, у него внутри всё обрывалось, но что с того? Бен уже давно потерял надежду на какие-либо ответные чувства.

Закрыв глаза, он упёрся лбом в стол. Теперь его проблемой стала другая девушка. На корпоративе по случаю Хэллоуина у него был потрясающий секс с незнакомкой в костюме Зорро – вероятно, коллегой – и Бен понятия не имел, кто она. Единственными подсказками к разгадке были её тёмные волосы, высокий рост и стройная фигура, а ещё иногда промелькивающий странный акцент, словно она не американка.

Когда Рей вошла на кухню, на какое-то безумное мгновение Бен задумался, не она ли это? Но ледяные нотки британского акцента сложно бы было не узнать, а волосы Рей были светлее, чем у его таинственной незнакомки. Значит, где-то в этом здании находилась девушка, с которой у него был лучший в жизни секс, а Бен понятия не имел, где начать поиски.

Его передёрнуло при воспоминании, как несколько бокалов выпитого виски шепнули, что попросить Зорро называть его папочкой – это отличная идея. Тайная фантазия, которую он не решался воплотить в жизнь, однако девушка с энтузиазмом согласилась. Член шевельнулся, когда Бен вспомнил её мольбы: _«Пожалуйста, трахни меня, папочка»._

Он застонал, расстегнул ширинку и вытащил член, откинувшись с закрытыми глазами на спинку кресла. Медленно проводя рукой по стволу, Бен вспоминал горячие, влажные объятия её тела, вскрики и стоны удовольствия, которые издавала девушка, пока он её трахал. Киска была ужасно тугой, но приняла его член целиком, и Бен не мог припомнить, чтобы у него когда-то был такой хороший секс.

Да, потом незнакомка сбежала, но…

Эта мысль помешала настрою, поэтому он выбросил её из головы и подумал о том, как её ягодицы колыхались от шлепков. _«Раз, папочка. Два, папочка»,_ – с придыханием считала она сладким голоском, а киска намокала от возбуждения.

С каждым движением Бен сжимал головку сильнее, ритмично надрачивая. Бёдра начали приподниматься, мошонка напряглась, и он стиснул зубы, чтобы сдержать стон. Рука не шла ни в какое сравнение с её киской, но Бен притворился, что это милые губки незнакомки растягиваются вокруг его члена, а она, в маске Зорро, смотрит на него снизу вверх, бессловесно умоляя трахать её в рот.

– Ох чёрт! – Бен попытался схватить салфетки, но разрядка уже почти наступила, и в итоге он столкнул коробку на пол, заливая горячей спермой отутюженные чёрные брюки.

Когда всё закончилось, он откинулся на спинку кресла, уныло глядя на свои колени. Сначала происшествие с ручкой, теперь это. Хренов понедельник.

Пока Бен пытался оттереть брюки и привести себя в порядок, его вдруг осенило. Спасти этот кошмарный день было под силу только таинственной незнакомке. И у него появилась мысль, как найти её.

***

К трём часам дня Рей уже отчаялась верить, что случайно наткнётся на своего загадочного мужчину во время шатаний по офису. Несколько этажей, десятки коллег, в основном ей незнакомых, и не так много копировальных аппаратов, на которые она могла хмуро смотреть, не вызывая подозрений.

Она уже возвращалась на своё рабочее место, когда её взгляд зацепился за листок на доске объявлений. Сердце пропустило удар, и Рей бросилась вперёд.

На левой стороне флаера был изображён Джерард Батлер в роли Призрака Оперы, а на правой – Зорро в исполнении Антонио Бандераса. Больше ничего – ни строчки, даже с обратной стороны. Среди кучи листков, на которых по большей части были шуточки для своих, этот не особо выделялся, но Рей сразу поняла.

Её таинственный незнакомец здесь.

Рей тщательно осмотрела все доски с объявлениями в здании и нашла такие же флаеры на каждом этаже. Значит, он не знал её или на каком этаже она работала, но явно хотел найти.

Осознание того, что он тоже её ищет, помогло преодолеть неуверенность после первой жаркой встречи. Может, он не хотел просто «переспать и удрать». Может, хотел снова заняться с ней сексом.

Ради повторения оргазмов, испытанных с Призраком, Рей была готова многим рискнуть. Поэтому она глубоко вздохнула и принялась собирать все листовки, оставив только одну – на своём этаже. Это должно было подсказать, где её искать.

Может, тогда он тоже оставит для неё подсказку, и Рей наконец выяснит, на кого из коллег набросится и трахнет при первой же возможности.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Его таинственная девушка работала на третьем этаже.

Бен таращился на доску для объявлений, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Остался только один флаер с Призраком и Зорро, и он был здесь. На том же этаже, где работал сам Бен.

Впервые он пожалел, что не знает своих коллег лучше – здесь работало человек пятьдесят. Бен старался держаться в стороне, исключением были редкие встречи с Армитажем, на которых они налаживали свою странную враждебно-братскую связь. Это длилось годами, и его всё устраивало. Это значило меньше неловких разговоров и меньше людей, которые бы узнали, что он ведёт себя как сволочь по большей части из-за своего страха общения. Единственная причина, по которой Бен хоть как-то поладил с Зорро на той вечеринке – маска и анонимность. И да, виски тоже определённо помог.

Расхаживая по офису и прислушиваясь к голосам коллег в поисках того самого, Бен чувствовал, что выдаёт себя. Что, если уже все поняли, что он ищет девушку, с которой потрахался? И не просто ищет, а страдает. Большой, страшный Бен Соло, суровый вице-президент, бродит по коридорам как преданный щеночек. Если Армитаж узнает, то уже никогда не заткнётся.

Послышался негромкий женский голос, и Бен замер посреди коридора, заставив перепугавшегося стажёра отшатнуться.

– Простите, – пискнул парень, прежде чем пуститься наутёк.

Бен проигнорировал его, поглощённый попыткой понять, откуда слышен голос и почему он кажется таким интуитивно знакомым.

Неужели это она?

Но нет, это была всего лишь Рей Сандерс – если «всего лишь» могло быть к ней применимо. Она шла и говорила с одним из своих дружков – раздражающе привлекательным, Дэмероном. Несколько дней назад при виде их вместе у него бы всё сжалось в груди, но Бен был рад почувствовать, что сейчас у него только немного кольнуло в сердце.

Он наконец начал страдать по другой.

Осталось только найти её.

Рей бросила на него взгляд и сощурилась от явной неприязни. Бен свирепо посмотрел на неё в ответ, устав от её беспочвенного гнева. Да, один раз он пролил кофе на ноутбук, который она чинила, – случайно, конечно, хотя ему было так стыдно споткнуться на ровном месте, что он не стал оправдываться и дал ей додумать худшее… И тот раз, когда он назвал её бесполезной и никем, после того, как она забрала его ноутбук перед важной презентацией, чтобы установить обновления… И когда он раскритиковал её обувь, потому что какой уважающий себя взрослый человек наденет кроссовки со «Звёздными войнами» на работу… И когда усомнился, зачем вообще в эпоху гугла им в офисе айти-специалисты…

Ладно, может, отчасти Бен и заслужил её гнев. И всё-таки ей необязательно было ненавидеть его так открыто.

– Сандерс, – окликнул он – возможно, с презрительной усмешкой – когда Рей прошла мимо.

Она ответила ему лёгким кивком.

– Соло. Избили ещё парочку кофемашин?

– Продолжаем пререкаться с начальством?

– Кто знает, – Рей окинула его взглядом с ног до головы. – Если столкнусь с начальником, обязательно вам расскажу.

Дэмерон захохотал, потом схватился обеими руками за рёбра, изображая боль от удара.

– Удар под дых, Рей.

Бену хотелось врезать ему по морде, но пришлось признать, что шутка была удачной. Он не осознавал, что ухмыляется, пока испуганный взгляд Рей не задержался на его губах.

Прочистив горло, Бен вернул обычно-серьёзное выражение лица.

– У вас разве нет других дел, кроме как сплетничать с коллегами и насмехаться над начальством? Я почти уверен, что Карен из бухгалтерии до сих пор не соображает, как включать беспроводную мышку.

Взгляд Рей стал напряжённее.

– На вашем месте я была бы осторожнее, говоря о моём «начальстве». Я отвечаю за оборудование в этом офисе, и будет обидно, если в один прекрасный день на вашем ноутбуке появится «Windows Vista».

Бен сощурился.

– Ты не посмеешь.

– А вы рискните.

– Ладно, это всё весело, – вмешался По, – но нам с Рей вправду пора на летучку.

– Ага, – сказала Рей, всё ещё злобно глазея на Бена. – Может, и вам стоит поработать. Или вам платят за оскорбления подчинённых?

Наверное, Бену следовало заключить перемирие, потому что он действительно повёл себя как придурок, и «Windows Vista» тоже не хотелось – он даже не был в курсе, что та ещё существует.

– Я сегодня не натыкался на подчинённых, – сказал Бен, вежливо кивнув, и развернулся. Последние слова он бросил через плечо: – За исключением Дэмерона, разумеется.

– Ах ты пи…

Он проигнорировал возмущённый бубнёж, сам себе ухмыляясь. _«Удар под дых»_ , – шепнул Бен.

***

Флаер с Зорро и Призраком висел неровно, а один уголок был загнут.

Рей уставилась на него, гадая, что это значит. Может, это какой-то мудрёный знак, типа офисный вариант семафора? Или просто кто-то прошёл мимо и задел листок, случайно сдвинув выше? Она украдкой посмотрела по сторонам, убедилась, что на неё никто не смотрит, схватила флаер и поспешила к своему столу, чтоб разглядеть поближе.

Риски окупились, когда Рей перевернула листок и увидела строчку, написанную безумно прекрасным почерком.

_«Tu me manques, ma bonne fille»._

Рей тут же открыла гугл-переводчик. Очевидно, фраза была на французском, но что там говорилось?

_«Скучаю по тебе, моя хорошая девочка»._

Её тело накрыла тёплая волна дрожи, а возбуждённые соски натянули ткань блузки. Господи Иисусе, этот загадочный мужчина её вконец погубит.

С ней работали французы? Рей сомневалась. Может, он использовал гугл, как и она.

Что ж, раз он собрался заставлять Рей расшифровывать его послания, то и ему придётся делать то же. Она ухмыльнулась, открыла сайт для переводов и начала писать.

***

Сердце Бена чуть не вырвалось из груди, когда он заметил, что флаер с Зорро и Призраком на доске объявлений передвинули. Когда это успело случиться? Он пристально следил за ним весь день, проходя мимо как минимум раз в час, и постоянно мялся неподалёку, чтобы доска была в его прямой видимости. Однако его таинственная девушка, очевидно, оказалась хитрее.

Он схватил листок, принёс в свой кабинет и закрыл дверь, чтобы ничто не отвлекало его от чтения послания.

_«01000100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00111111 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 0110110101100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 00001010 01010000 00101110 01010011 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000110 01110010 01100101 01101110 01100011 01101000 00111111»._

– Эээ… – Бен уставился на полотно чисел, недоумевая. Почерк был ужасным – единицы выглядели как кривые загогулины, а нули определённо были неодинаковыми. Это вообще сообщение? Или у неё просто психическое расстройство?

Он всё-таки понадеялся, что это зашифрованное послание, и его нужно перевести, как девушка переводила его письмо. Единицы и нули… походило на двоичный код. Это в принципе возможно – писать сообщения на двоичном?

Видимо, да. Он нашёл в интернете переводчик с двоичного и начал кропотливо набирать числа.

«Не хватило той ночи? Если бы я знала, кто ты, может, мы бы могли что-то придумать…

P.S. Почему ты пишешь на французском?»

Его охватил трепет. Казалось, она открыта идее увидеться снова. Но как сказать ей правду? Во-первых, по статусу Бен был выше большинства сотрудников компании, что могло поставить девушку в неловкое положение. И во-вторых, он славился как отъявленный засранец.

Может, какое-то время он пофлиртует с ней по переписке, кое-как подружится, и тогда правду она воспримет легче.

Да, походило на удачный план ухаживаний. Бен схватил ручку для каллиграфии, готовый покорить свою умницу.

***

_«J'écris en français parce que le Fantôme est français. Et parce que c'est une langue romantique._

_Je pense à toi tout le temps. Tu m'as ensorcelé, corps et âme. Qui es tu? Je rêve de tes yeux et de tes lèvres. Le goût de ta chatte me manque._

_Un indice pour toi: je porte souvent des vêtements noirs»._

Рей недоверчиво глядела на перевод сообщения призрака:

_«Я пишу по-французски, потому что Фантом – француз. И потому что это романтичный язык._

_Постоянно думаю о тебе. Ты околдовала меня душой и телом. Кто ты? Я вижу во снах твои глаза и губы. И скучаю по вкусу твоей кошки._

_Подсказка для тебя: я часто надеваю чёрное»._

Так, «Фантом» – это явно «Призрак». Но в каком это смысле он скучает по вкусу её кошки? У Рей не было кошки, а даже если бы была, это всё равно странно.

Вдруг её осенило, и она ахнула: киска. Он скучал по вкусу её киски. «О боже», – шепнула Рей, заёрзав, когда между бёдер разлилось тепло. Он писал ей непристойности на французском.

А ещё занимался плагиатом. Рей ухмыльнулась и начала писать новое послание.

_«01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101100 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 0110011001101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00001010 00001010 01001001 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110000 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 0110111101110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01101100 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110011 01110011 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 0010110000100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001010 00001010 01000001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100001 0110110001101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01100101 01101010 01110101 01100100 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101110 00001010 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 00111010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101100 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101100 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110»._

_«Так себе подсказка. Половина мужчин в этом офисе носит чёрное._

_Надеюсь, ты всё-таки не ешь кошек, а то у нас ничего не выйдет. Но если хочешь снова порадовать мою киску, я очень заинтересована…_

_А ещё, позор тебе за кражу строк из "Гордости и предубеждения"._

_Подсказка от меня: Я зарабатываю на жизнь решением проблем»._

***

Переписка продолжалась неделю. Сообщения неизменно прогоняли через переводческие сайты, а для написания понадобились новые флаеры.

_«Дорогая Зорро,_

_Прости. Я думал, что строки из ”Гордости и предубеждения ” – лучший способ соблазнить женщину. Единственное, что я пишу на работе – скучные отчеты для Сноука и Леи (подсказка №2), поэтому мне нужно куда-то направлять свою творческую энергию._

_Я вправду хочу порадовать твою киску. Раз ты зарабатываешь на жизнь решением проблем, реши и эту:_

_Когда я снова смогу поцеловать тебя между бёдер?»_

***

_«Дорогой Призрак,_

_По крайней мере, у тебя есть вкус. ”ГиП” – это шедевр. Могу поспорить, что ты отождествляешь себя с Дарси. Угадала? Задумчивый и напряжённый, скрывающий свои страсти за маской…_

_Должно быть, ты важный, раз Сноук и Лея читают твои отчёты. Я уверена, мои отчёты никто не читает (подсказка). В офисе я как невидимка, меня замечают, только когда я нужна, и ценят редко. Мало кто понимает суть моей работы, поэтому я постоянно выслушиваю идиотские просьбы, будто я какой-то дворник, экстрасенс и хакер (важная подсказка) в одном лице._

_Сможешь порадовать мою киску, как только поймёшь, кто я»._

***

_«Дорогая Зорро,_

_Я максимально мотивирован узнать, кто ты. Экстрасенс-уборщик, взламывающий компьютеры? Не уверен, что у нас есть такая должность. Ты веб-разработчик? Какой-то айтишник?_

_Теперь и я обязан дать важную подсказку: у меня в офисе только один друг, и он меня ненавидит._

_Честно говоря, я волнуюсь, что ты разочаруешься, узнав, кто я. Я плохо умею общаться, и меня не особо любят. Но ты мне очень нравишься, я искренне надеюсь, что и я тебе понравлюсь»._

***

_«Дорогой Призрак,_

_Мы как пятиклассники. Передаём записки друг другу: если нравишься, отметь галочкой ”Да”. Я отмечаю ”Да”, ты мне нравишься. И у меня тоже плохо с общением, поэтому не буду тебя судить. Поверь, в этом офисе водятся такие придурки, что ты с ними и рядом не стоишь._

_Да, ты почти угадал. И нет, я не веб-разработчик._

_Ты из управленцев?»_

***

_«Дорогая Зорро,_

_Да, я из управленцев, хотя Лея не даёт мне управлять кем-то напрямую. Говорит, у меня нет навыков общения с людьми. Но когда не любишь людей, тебя такая ситуация устраивает._

_Я (немного) преувеличиваю, что не люблю людей. Скорее, не умею с ними разговаривать, поэтому произвожу впечатление огромного сварливого придурка (подсказка). И всегда говорю что-то не то._

_Поскольку сейчас я пишу девушке своей мечты, надеюсь, что говорю правильные вещи. Мне проще, когда не нужно волноваться о зрительном контакте или о том, что я ляпну глупость»._

***

_«Дорогой Призрак,_

_Девушка твоей мечты? Фееричный же был оргазм у тебя той ночью._

_Я тоже часто ляпаю глупости (подсказка). Отличная из нас выйдет пара! Будем отталкивать и расстраивать всех на нашем пути._

_Не могу перестать думать о твоём члене. Больших руках. И пошлых разговорах. Я перехожу черту? Надеюсь, нет, потому что я не хочу останавливаться»._

***

_«Дорогая Зорро,_

_В наших отношениях невозможно перейти черту. Я в постоянном напряжении (подсказка), и ты пробуждаешь во мне животные инстинкты._

_Я хочу привязать тебя к кровати и лизать между ног, пока не закричишь. Хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами и членом. Хочу кусать твои розовые соски и слышать, как ты стонешь._

_Пожалуйста, давай встретимся. Мне необходимо тебя увидеть»._

***

_«Где и когда?»_

***

_«В 7 вечера. Комната отдыха на втором этаже. Там уже никого не будет, так что мы сможем остаться наедине…»_

***

Бен взволнованно расхаживал по кабинету, проводя рукой по волосам и прокручивая в голове всевозможные плохие сценарии. Может, таинственная девушка убежит с криком, едва его увидев. Может, вообще не появится. Может, он узнает, что всё это время переписывался с По Дэмероном – этот похож на человека, который может влезть в чужую секс-переписку.

Он очень надеялся, что Зорро не сбежит. Девушка спокойно восприняла тот факт, что он огромный и сварливый придурок и, к счастью, сама тоже не казалась общительным человеком. Может, ей хотелось встречаться с социально неловким болваном, у которого нет друзей. Может, это у неё кинк такой.

Мечтать не вредно.

Без пяти семь он бросился к двери, не в силах ждать ни секунды. Может, она уже идёт. Может, их пути пересекутся по дороге к лифту.

В офисе уже почти никого не было, и Бен ни с кем не столкнулся. Однако, когда двери лифта начали закрываться, между дверей протиснулась тонкая женская рука, и в кабину ворвалась высокая стройная девушка.

У Бена резко заколотилось сердце. Это она? Взглянув, он увидел тонкие черты Рей Сандерс.

Она тут же нахмурилась.

– Что вы здесь делаете?

– В лифте? Это древняя традиция, еду на другой этаж.

Рей фыркнула и повернулась к кнопкам. Её палец задержался у цифры два, но кнопка уже была подсвечена от нажатия Бена.

– Бен, – медленно проговорила она, пока закрывались двери. – Почему вы спускаетесь на второй этаж?

Лифт поехал – и резко остановился.

Они застряли.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей старалась сохранять спокойствие, когда лифт затрясся и остановился между этажами. Такое ведь иногда случается, верно? Совсем скоро кто-нибудь придёт и починит, и она отправится на своё горячее свидание на второй этаж.

Второй этаж… туда же спускался Бен Соло.

В голову начали закрадываться смутные сомнения, и Рей охватила дрожь. Несомненно, от ужаса. Сто процентов. Это никак не могла быть дрожь предвкушения от мысли, что её загадочным мужчиной может быть Бен Соло.

Из-за него кабина лифта казалась очень маленькой. Кожа Рей покалывала от тепла его тела, когда Бен прошёл мимо и начал агрессивно нажимать на кнопки.

– Блять, – выругался он, когда ничего не сработало. Бен запустил пальцы в шевелюру и провёл рукой по волосам. – Черт, у меня нет на это времени.

– Кхм, ну, я тоже не в восторге, – Рей скрестила руки на груди. Она не могла перестать оглядывать его с ног до головы, сравнивая со своими воспоминаниями о таинственном любовнике.

Высокий? Да.

Широкоплечий? Да.

Глубокий голос? Да.

Волосы Призрака были зачёсаны назад и выглядели прямыми, но Рей могла представить Бена с такими же, если бы он укротил свои волнистые локоны гелем. Сейчас он был в очках, но на вечеринку мог надеть линзы.

Сложнее всего примириться с характером. Призрак был сексуальным и напористым, тогда как Бен…

Ну, сексуальным, да. И напористым, если агрессию этого придурка можно считать напористостью. Но он вечно был чем-то недоволен – гроза ни в чем не повинных сотрудников и кофемашин.

– Сука! – Бен долбанул кулаком по двери, заставив Рей подпрыгнуть. – Хуже момента не придумать, – он повернулся и посмотрел на неё так, будто винил за происходящее.

Рей прочистила горло.

– Бен, – сказала она, как ей показалось, на удивление беспечным тоном, учитывая, насколько кошмарную теорию сейчас собиралась проверить, – зачем ты спускался на второй этаж?

Его щёки порозовели, и он отвернулся.

– У меня встреча.

– В семь вечера, – продолжила Рей, всё больше убеждаясь в правильности своих подозрений. – На пустом этаже, – она пока не думала о том, что будет после выяснения истины. Её голову занимала только одна мысль: Бен – чёрт его дери – Соло, вероятно, трахнул её пару дней назад.

А это значило, что у её заклятого врага был невероятный член и рот, и он довёл её до потрясающих оргазмов и тем, и другим.

– Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, – ответил Бен, выглядя даже более смущённым. Он снова уставился на кнопки, хмурясь и вдавливая цифру два. Наверное, думал, что это заставит лифт снова поехать.

Рей не могла оторвать от Бена взгляд, всматриваясь в его точёные черты с благоговением и ужасом. Чёрт, он сексуальный. Как это она раньше не осознавала, насколько? Рей понимала, что объективно он привлекательный, но никогда не думала о его полных губах или тёмных волнистых волосах, в которые так и хочется запустить пальцы. Её заворожённый взгляд скользнул к паху, и Рей сглотнула при виде выпуклости, скрывающейся под тканью брюк. У Бена Соло был большой член – ещё одно доказательство того, насколько Рей встряла.

Внезапно Бен напрягся. Едва она успела отвести взгляд от его ширинки, как он развернулся и с упрёком ткнул в её сторону своим длинным указательным пальцем.

– Ты тоже спускалась на второй этаж.

От низкого рыка в его голосе Рей вздрогнула, а между ног всё заныло. _«Этого не может быть»,_ – подумала она почти в истерике.

– Да.

– Зачем? – Бен посмотрел на неё, и на его щеке дёрнулся мускул. Казалось, его охватывали одновременно возбуждение и ужас – теперь это состояние было Рей хорошо знакомо.

Она могла соврать. Притвориться, что собиралась на первый. Сказать, что просто хотела спокойно посидеть в туалете на другом этаже – что угодно, только не правду.

Но правда всё равно вырвалась, перед этим искушением невозможно было устоять.

– У меня встреча, – прошептала Рей.

Бен шагнул к ней.

– В комнате отдыха? – казалось, он затаил дыхание.

Она понимала, что это один из решающих моментов её жизни. Через пару секунд она либо вернётся к привычной реальности, в которой они с Беном враги, либо разобьёт свою жизнь вдребезги и вслепую бросится навстречу страшному будущему.

Учитывая, насколько всё может оказаться плохо, ей действительно стоило солгать. Рей открыла рот…

– Да, – ответила она вопреки здравому смыслу. – В комнате отдыха.

Несколько мучительных секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Бен изменился в лице. Вечно сердитый взгляд уступил место эмоциям, которых Рей прежде не видела в его резких чертах. Нечто светлое и удивительное – может, надежда.

– Ты Зорро, – сказал Бен.

Рей стало нечем дышать. Она ошеломлённо кивнула.

– Я думал… – он выругался и запустил руку в черные волосы, крепко сжимая пряди. – То есть надеялся, что это ты, но акцент был не тот, и тёмные волосы, и…

– Погоди, – Рей оперлась рукой о стену лифта, внезапно почувствовав головокружение. – В каком смысле ты надеялся, что это была я?

Ох, каким взглядом он на неё посмотрел. Широко распахнутые глаза, розоватые щёки, отчаяние…

– Ты… Я… С первого взгляда, Рей. И я постоянно лажал, каждый раз нёс какой-то бред, от которого ты психовала, и я сказал себе, что с меня хватит, встретив тебя, то есть тебя в маске, но я не, не…

Не всё было понятно, но Рей уловила суть. Она шагнула к Бену, и они притянулись друг к другу, словно магниты. Будучи так близко, она могла рассмотреть все знакомые черты его лица, на которые раньше не обращала внимания, поглощённая ненавистью. Мягкие грешные губы и проникновенный взгляд. То, как он физически возвышался над всеми, но наклонял голову и плечи вниз, будто тянулся к ней. Когда он коснулся её щеки, Рей вздрогнула, почувствовав знакомое возбуждение.

Вспыхнувшая между ними страсть перерастала в нечто новое.

– Всё это время я тебе нравилась? – Рей облизнула губы.

Он медленно кивнул, не отрывая горящего взгляда от её лица.

– Тогда почему вёл себя как полнейший мудак?

Бен скривился.

– Я не специально. По крайней мере, не всегда.

– Но иногда?

– Ну… – он тяжело вздохнул. – Ты ясно дала понять, что ненавидишь меня, поэтому в какой-то момент стало проще смириться.

Рей уставилась на него – казалось, весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Бен жаждал её годами. И, учитывая, как колотилось сердце, а руки сами тянулись к нему, может, Рей не так уж и сильно его ненавидела.

– Всё так запутанно, – сказала она.

Бен глубоко вздохнул.

– Могу упростить.

– Как? – Рей не могла отвести от него глаз. Боже, ей так и хотелось на него наброситься.

Он наклонился ещё ближе и коснулся губами её уха.

– Ты сказала, что я смогу порадовать твою киску, когда выясню, кто ты.

Рей думала, что предыдущее откровение разделит её жизнь на «до» и «после», но ошиблась. Вот он, момент, который может изменить всё её будущее.

Она не успела ничего сказать, как её рука уже легла Бену на грудь.

– Хорошо, – тихо ответила Рей.

Она чувствовала, как бешено колотится сердце Бена под её ладонью.

– Хорошо?

Рей кивнула, и затем Бен подлетел к ней, утянув в страстный поцелуй.

Внутри неё всё вспыхнуло.

Он оказался таким, каким она его запомнила, и даже лучше. В клубе её чувства притупили музыка, мерцающие огни и алкоголь, но здесь, в застрявшем лифте, они с Беном остались вдвоём – прижавшись, лаская друг друга губами, в погоне за чем-то потрясающим. На вкус он был как кофе, а не виски; его очки чуть упирались ей в щёку, когда Бен начал целовать нетерпеливее. Когда он обнял Рей за талию, она почувствовала, как у него дрожат руки.

– Тебя трясёт, – сказала она.

– Мне не верится, – пробормотал Бен, покрывая горячими поцелуями её шею. – Сейчас мы – это мы, а не… те, кем были в тот раз.

Рей запрокинула голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, задыхаясь, когда он начал посасывать кожу у пульса.

– Ты нервничаешь?

Он усмехнулся скорее нервно, чем весело. Возможно, Рей впервые услышала его смех – по крайней мере, зная, что это смеётся он.

– Рей, я был куда лучше в маске. Тогда ты меня не знала и не могла осудить.

Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, поражаясь их шелковистости. Бен чуть застонал в ответ и начал покусывать кожу у ключицы.

– Я тоже нервничаю, – уверила Рей. Ей было стыдно признаться, но она ощущала необходимость показать, что он не одинок в этом чувстве. – Я не то чтобы роковая женщи…

Она ахнула, когда его рука скользнула ей под блузку и накрыла грудь. Рей выгнулась от прикосновения и вжалась в тёплую ладонь. Между пальцами Бена и её кожей осталась только одна преграда – хлопковый бюстгальтер, и Рей хотелось сорвать с себя всю одежду, лишь бы та не мешала его прикосновениям.

– Ты чертовски сексуальная, – прорычал Бен ей в шею. Он сжал грудь, сминая небольшой холмик своей огромной рукой, и ущипнул за сосок. Между бёдер разлилось тепло, и Рей заскулила. Её контроль быстро ослабевал; она жаждала его, отчаянно нуждалась в удовольствии, которое он точно мог ей доставить.

Она оторвалась от Бена, чтобы расстегнуть его рубашку. Он помог, сорвав так резко, что пуговицы звякнули о стены и полетели на пол – туда же последовала и скомканная майка. Рей на мгновение уставилась на его точёный торс.

– Чёрт возьми, – выдохнула она, пытаясь охватить взглядом все мышцы.

Много времени Бен ей не дал и бросился сорвать с неё блузку. Рей изо всех сил старалась помочь, но запуталась в рукавах. Пока она пыталась выбраться, Бен наклонился и втянул сосок в рот, не снимая с неё лифчик.

Рей на мгновение сдалась, не в силах сосредоточить своё внимание хоть на чём-то, кроме его умелого рта. Он оторвался, оставив на бюстгальтере мокрый след.

– Обожаю эти сиськи, – Бен выдохнул во влажную ткань, отчего по её чувствительной коже побежали мурашки.

С глухим стоном Рей коснулась затылком стены лифта.

– Боже, Бен.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил он и выпрямился, чтобы помочь ей снять блузку. Затем в растущую груду одежды полетел бюстгальтер без косточек. Бен застонал при виде её обнажённой груди. – Я мечтал об этом, – сказал он и принялся ласкать соски. – Той ночью я так их и не увидел, но они идеально умещаются в моих ладонях, – Бен упал на колени, коснулся губами нижней части её груди и притянул Рей к себе, положив руку ей на поясницу. Мягкие губы сомкнулись на затвердевшем соске, и Рей вцепилась в густую чёрную шевелюру Бена, прижимая его ещё ближе.

Его рука скользнула по внутренней стороне её бедра, поднялась выше, и Рей вздрогнула от нетерпения.

– Да, папочка, – выдохнула она.

Бен замер и отстранился, с влажным звуком выпустив сосок изо рта.

– Ты… – он нервно сглотнул. – Ты помнишь.

– Ну да, – Рей нахмурила лоб в замешательстве. – Я была не настолько пьяна.

Он покачал головой.

– Нет, просто… ты не обязана это говорить, только если сама хочешь. В тот раз у меня не было рамок, и раньше я о таком не просил, просто думал об этом и…

– Тише, – прервала Рей, чуть сжав руки в его волосах. – Замолчи и начни ласкать меня, папочка. Пожалуйста, – стоя над ним, Рей чувствовала себя властной, а Бен смотрел таким взглядом, словно она сверкала ярче звёзд.

– Ты этого хочешь, моя девочка? – спросил он чувственным низким голосом.

На этих словах в Рей что-то пробудилось. Тело накрыла волна дрожи, и она намокла ещё сильнее.

– Да, папочка. Пожалуйста.

Бен вскочил на ноги и развернул её к стене. Рей упёрлась руками в металлическую поверхность, держась ровно, пока он расстёгивал её брюки. Через несколько секунд те упали к щиколоткам, после чего и брюки, и носки, и туфли были на полу, а Рей стояла полностью обнажённая.

Лифт мог поехать в любой момент, но её это не волновало. Она была раздетой, в объятиях Бена Соло, и неважно, что всего пятнадцать минут назад испытывала к нему одну лишь ненависть. Сейчас Рей хотела только одного – почувствовать его внутри, его пальцы, язык и член, которые лишали её всякого самообладания.

– Я хочу тебя, – сказала она, толкаясь бёдрами назад, чтобы потереться задницей о его ширинку. Рей с предвкушением хмыкнула, ощущая его возбуждённый толстый член.

Ладони Бена опустились ей на бёдра, а пальцы резко впились в кожу.

– Ты не будешь предъявлять мне требования, малышка. Только я решаю, что делать.

Рей подумалось, что его неловкость отошла на второй план, уступив место жёсткости, едва Бен услышал от неё «папочка». Она чувствовала, что ему суждено распоряжаться её телом и удовольствием.

– Прости, папочка, – прошептала Рей, но всё же снова махнула бёдрами, нарочно бросая ему вызов.

Он прижал её к стене и коснулся шеи приоткрытыми губами; резко укусил, и Рей вскрикнула, почувствовав, как киска сжалась. Животное выражение его доминирования сводило Рей с ума. Она прижалась к Бену, желая почувствовать его член между своих бёдер.

– Стой. Смирно, – тяжело выдохнул Бен ей в шею, удерживая Рей на месте своим мощным телом. Одна рука накрыла её грудь, а другая протиснулась между телом Рей и стеной лифта, чтобы обхватить киску. – Чёрт, – сказал он, коснувшись нежной кожи между ног. – Ты такая мокрая.

– Да, папочка, – ответила она.

– Кто заставил тебя намокнуть? – Бен провёл двумя пальцами между половых губ.

Рей потёрлась о его руку и уронила голову Бену на плечо.

– Ты знаешь.

– Я хочу это услышать. Давай же, будь моей хорошей девочкой. Скажи, кто заставил тебя намокнуть.

Рей захныкала, когда кончики пальцев закружили над её клитором – едва-едва касаясь.

– Ты, папочка.

– Я что? Конкретнее.

Она таяла в его руках, раскрасневшись, а между ног всё горело от его прикосновений.

– Из-за тебя я ужасно намокла, папочка.

Он вознаградил её, обведя клитор уверенным движением.

– Хорошая девочка. Намокла для меня и только для меня. Ты чувствуешь подобное только со мной, да?

В словах Бена слышался резкий, почти сердитый тон. Может, его собственничество не должно было волновать Рей, но так и было.

– Только с тобой, – уверила она.

Он хлопнул её по клитору двумя пальцами, отчего Рей охватила смесь боли и удовольствия.

– Как ты должна меня называть?

– Только с тобой, папочка, – ох чёрт, сейчас было даже горячее, чем в её воспоминаниях. Здесь всё ощущалось более запретным, чем в клубе, и без маски Рей не могла обманываться: происходит именно это, она отчаянно жаждет Бена Соло. Мужчину, которого ненавидела годами, и она ни капли не сожалела, что всё обернулось так. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вошёл в меня, – сказала Рей, запоздало добавив: – Пожалуйста, папочка.

Бен застонал.

– Я должен бы наказать тебя за такую требовательность, но блять, я не могу, малышка. Я так хочу тебя.

– Накажешь меня позже, – сказала она, потираясь киской о затвердевший член и оставляя капли своей влаги на брюках Бена. – Трахни меня сейчас.

Он выругался, затем расстегнул ремень, и брюки упали на пол – Рей услышала шелест ткани и звон пряжки. Она приготовилась, ожидая, что Бен войдёт в неё сзади, но он развернул её к себе и поднял в воздух.

– Обхвати меня ногами.

Рей повиновалась и заодно обвила руками его шею. Лицо Бена оказалось так близко, что у неё перехватило дыхание от внезапного осознания того, насколько он красив. Не в силах сопротивляться, она зажмурилась, прильнула к нему и поцеловала, вложив в объятия всю свою страсть.

Они обнимались, соприкасаясь телами, но до настоящей близости было ещё далеко. Пока что. Рей протиснула между ними руку, чтобы взять член и направить его ко входу.

– Чёрт, – выругался Бен, обеспокоенный. – Сейчас достану презерватив.

Рей отказалась выпускать его из объятий.

– Ты здоров? Я – да. И на противозачаточных.

– Бля-я-ять, – Бен снова поцеловал Рей, покусывая её нижнюю губу. Он подался ей навстречу, головка прижалась к клитору, посылая по телу искры. – Да, детка. Я здоров.

– Тогда трахни меня, папочка. Пожалуйста.

Бен не ждал больше ни секунды. Он придержал Рей одной рукой и сменил положение; толкнулся внутрь и переместил руки ей на задницу, после чего начал медленно входить глубже.

– О-ох, – Рей зажмурилась и прислонилась затылком к стене. – У тебя такой большой член, папочка.

– Блять, ты идеальна. Моя умница, моя Рей… – с его губ сорвался вздох, когда он вытащил и снова вошёл. Он наполнял её, широко растягивая и забирая всё, что она могла ему дать. – Кажется, эта сладкая киска была создана для меня.

Он установил жесткий ритм; мышцы рук и торса дрожали, когда он помогал Рей двигаться. Каждый раз подаваясь назад, Бен сгибал колени и выпрямлялся, насаживая ее на себя, безжалостно трахал, и Рей вскрикивала при каждом сильном толчке, а её мокрая от пота спина тёрлась о металлическую стену. Спустя несколько минут Рей уже едва держалась, зарывшись лицом ему в шею и впиваясь ногтями в плечи.

– Папочка, – простонала она, когда член коснулся особенно чувствительного места внутри неё. – Ох, потрясающе.

– Такая хорошая девочка, – прорычал Бен, впиваясь пальцами в её зад каждый раз, когда насаживал на член. – И вся моя.

– Твоя, – согласилась Рей, всхлипывая от удовольствия, он начал трахать ещё жёстче. Грубые толчки приближали её к пику, и хотя ей нужна была стимуляция клитора, чтобы кончить, Рей не хотела, чтобы он останавливался.

Бен вскрикнул и вошёл глубоко в неё, дрожа. Рей прижала его к себе, впиваясь зубами в изгиб его шеи, словно животное.

Он выскользнул из неё с тихим стоном, скинул с себя брюки и туфли, затем опустился на колени и перекинул ногу Рей через своё плечо.

– Бен! – запротестовала Рей, когда он поднял очки на макушку и уткнулся носом ей между ног. – Но ты же только что…

– Я знаю, – ответил он и провёл языком по мокрым складочкам. – Но я обещал доставить тебе удовольствие, помнишь?

После этого им было уже не до разговоров. Бен с жадностью принялся за дело, его язык и губы работали как никогда слаженно. Он вылизал её начисто, затем начал трахать пальцами, твёрдыми движениями лаская клитор.

Рей вцепилась в его волосы, держась изо всех сил, пока он доводил её почти до исступления своими пальцами и языком. Она стонала и шептала что-то себе под нос, когда между бёдер начало разливаться удовольствие, и наконец кончила от ласк так бурно, что не смогла удержаться на ногах. Рей склонилась над ним, вцепившись изо всех сил, а Бен не давал ей упасть.

Когда перед глазами уже не вспыхивали чёрные круги, а киска перестала пульсировать, Рей потянулась вниз. Бен усадил её себе на колени, видимо, не желая, чтобы она садилась голой задницей на холодный пол в лифте.

– Вот так, – бормотал он, убирая с её лба мокрые пряди. – Моя хорошая, милая девочка.

– Не такая уж и милая, – опровергая собственные слова, Рей уткнулась носом ему в шею и нежно поцеловала.

Бен усмехнулся и крепко обнял её, покачивая.

– Рей, ты идеальная.

Она улыбнулась ему, поражаясь, как быстро самый ненавистный для неё мужчина превратился в, вероятно, самого любимого. Наверное, чудотворное действие члена.

– Спасибо, папочка.

Лифт дёрнулся и поехал вниз, доставляя пассажиров на второй этаж, но у них не было сил одеться. Бен и Рей вывалились из кабины голыми, с одеждой и обувью в руках, хихикая, как школьники.

– Ну что, – начал Бен, играя бровями, – идём к месту встречи?

Рей рассмеялась.

– Какой же ты ненасытный.

Бен швырнул свою одежду на пол, затем схватил её вещи и тоже бросил. Рей пискнула, когда он заключил её в свои объятия, прижавшись к обнажённому телу своим.

– И так будет всегда, – сказал он, затем поцеловал снова, и весь остальной мир исчез.

Рей хотела от своего таинственного незнакомца большего – и теперь получила. Она обняла его и, вздохнув, приоткрыла губы, полностью ему отдаваясь. Бен Соло: офисный кошмар, Призрак оперы, папочка.

Как ни называй, теперь он принадлежал ей.


End file.
